


What is love

by Philosoom



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoom/pseuds/Philosoom
Summary: *李帝努×罗渽民*军人×志愿生*甜





	What is love

“左右三人排开，前后拉开距离！”

罗渽民拿着大喇叭的小细胳膊酸疼得不行，毒辣的阳光穿透冰袖，晒得内里的皮肤火辣辣地疼。汗水浸湿白衬衫，黏黏糊糊地贴在背部。

好难受。罗渽民放下喇叭，就这么歇会扇风的功夫，前排几个游客就趁其不备晃悠出了队伍外。

“前面的同志！请站在黄色警戒线内排队！”

大喇叭发出刺刺的响声，招来游客不满的白眼。罗渽民耸耸肩。他脾气好，在纪念堂当志愿者的这六周里他从没置过气。游客排队八个小时，瞻仰遗体五分钟，期间还要忍受各种人的摩肩接踵，搁谁谁能有个好心情？

况且，老师千叮咛万嘱咐万万不可与瞻仰群众发生冲突。

“小同志，请问哪儿有卫生间啊？”

“您出队伍往南边800米，十字路口右手边。”

“南边？南边是哪边？”

“出门右拐笔直走。”

“那……出队伍了还能回来不？”

“能，一会回这儿找我。”

“好好好…！”

“快去吧，别耽误后面游客排队了……哎！那位同志，请往里靠一靠，别拽着隔离带！”

罗渽民喊得嗓子冒烟。志愿者每一小时轮一班岗，可这才不到二十分钟。他低头瞅了眼胸前挂着的“志愿者”证，后悔当初脑子一热答应师兄过来奉献社会。要不然，他现在大可以躲在空调房里享受人生。

“渽民？”

这厢罗渽民闷闷不乐地犯嘀咕，同组的师兄便走了过来，递给他一瓶酸梅汁。

“轮班了，赶紧回去休息吧。”

罗渽民赶紧拧开瓶盖闷了两口。

“谢谢啊。”

惊讶于酸梅汁的冰凉，又喝了大半瓶。

“慢点儿，冰了一上午，小心一会闹肚子。”

全然不顾旁人的温声劝阻，罗渽民仰直了脖子咕咚咕咚往胃里灌。他生得秀气，五官柔和，举手投足间却透露着洒脱豪迈，把一瓶酸梅汁喝出了啤酒的爽快。

汗水随着动作淌进衬衫领口的阴影处，身旁师兄低头移开目光。

“我先回啦，过会再来接班。”

罗渽民拿手背擦嘴，挤出一个灿烂笑容。

 

 

 

休息室离值班岗只有500米，中间要打断人流穿过排队游客，短短的路程硬是得花十分钟。罗渽民略带歉意地打断队伍，抄捷径走回休息的院子。

 

刚松了口气，就见不远处有个奶团子正翻越围栏。罗渽民想呵斥又怕吓到孩子，一时间话语哽在喉头，眼巴巴看着奶团子满脸焦急地跑来。

“哥哥哥哥，请问哪里有卫生间呀？”

憋的尿急，小奶团子双手捂着裤裆，小眉毛皱成八字。

“哥哥，卫……卫生间……”

眼瞅着奶团子更加为难了，身后一个清亮的声音响起。

“小孩儿，干嘛呢！”

是院门口站岗的警卫军。他冲罗渽民和奶团子笑得开心，弯弯一双眼好似月牙。

李帝努故作严肃地走向奶团子，双手叉腰。

“来这儿干嘛？这里不许小孩子随便进。”

李帝努存心要逗，岔开双腿挡住奶团子的去路。

“我……我……”

又憋尿又被骂的，奶团子嘴角一撇，泪汪汪地往罗渽民这边躲。

哪有军人调戏小孩儿的道理？罗渽民看着李帝努两根手指捏起奶团子肉乎乎的脸蛋，向他投去狐疑的目光。

“哈哈哈，想上厕所是不？来，哥哥带你去。”

终是不再欺负人家，李帝努牵起奶团子的手。

“你跟谁来的啊……”

“多大了？……”

他显然很喜欢小孩儿。

是个善良有趣的人呢。

两人绕到值班室背侧，他坏心又起，指着花坛中央的树根对奶团子说：

“去，上那儿撒。”

奶团子小脸皱成一团。他看看李帝努，又瞅瞅树根，再看向李帝努，确定不是在开玩笑便提着裤腰往下拉。

“哎！！——”罗渽民着急了。

纪念堂底下哪有随地撒尿的道理？

李帝努赶在奶团子抖漏命根的前一秒把他抱了起来，低头说了两句。小孩儿点头好似拨浪鼓，被细心地抱上台阶。

“别担心，不是坏人！”

李帝努转头冲罗渽民做口型。

又好气又好笑，罗渽民嘴角勾起弧度。怎么之前没有注意到他呢。

 

 

 

“让一让让一让，站在黄色线内！”

数不清是志愿服务的第几天，罗渽民被愈发毒辣的阳光和越来越拥挤的人群磨光了耐心。轮班回去休息的路上，他粗鲁地拨开瞻仰人群。

 

“你，给我站住！”一个身穿背心，五大三粗的中年大汉狠狠揪住了罗渽民衣领。

“工作人员，麻烦过一下，谢谢。”罗渽民推开他，想赶紧脱离是非。

“去你妈的工作人员！证呢？”

罗渽民往胸前摸。糟糕，今天出门太急，忘了带。

“哼，臭小子，想插队是不？”

被揪住衣领的罗渽民束手无策，压抑住怒火开口：“先生请您冷静一下……”

“冷静个屁！”大汉往地上啐了一口，“败类！看我不揍你！”

“请您冷静！”罗渽民用力推开他，“我真的是工……”

“你他娘的还敢推我？”大汗恶狠狠瞪着他，虎口死命掐住罗渽民胳膊。

“哎！住手！”李帝努冲出值班室，反手挡开大汉。

“警察同志，他插队！”

“你哪只眼睛看见他插队了？”

“就……就刚才！”

“我看您才像是来闹事儿的。”李帝努指了指大汉的背心，“纪念堂是瞻仰主席的地儿，您穿着背心和人字拖，合适么？”

“我们的志愿者想必早就提醒过您，您不配合，难不成排一上午就想去看看安检口长啥样？”

大汉不知所措。

“他确实是工作人员……”李帝努一手牵起罗渽民的。

“我带走了。”

 

 

虎口脱险，罗渽民仍心有余悸。

“疼吧？”

这才注意到自己手腕，细皮嫩肉不经掐，这会儿已经青了一大块。

“有点儿……手劲怎么这么大……”

“有些人说不通道理，你不够凶，总会吃亏。”

李帝努低头观察罗渽民的伤。他的手腕骨节分明，训练出的老茧粗糙地摩挲着淤青。

丝丝酥麻从手腕处传来，好像……有那么点儿不疼了。他不好意思地想抽出手腕，李帝努指了指前方：

“马上就到警卫值班室了，上点药再走吧。”

“谢谢你。”

“不用这么客气。”李帝努不好意思地正了正军帽，“下次再有情况喊我就成了。我叫李帝努。”

“李帝努……”罗渽民将他的名字低声念了一遍，“罗渽民，我们见过。”

“你是说……有个小孩儿找厕所那次么？”

“嗯，你还逗他来着。”

“嘿嘿，”李帝努不好意思地笑笑，“看他可爱，就忍不住。”

“你也……挺可爱的。”

夸他好看的人多，夸他可爱的陌生人可不多。罗渽民以为自己听错了。活了20年，刚认识的人居然会拿这个词形容自己。

“啊……我是说，就是……可爱……夸赞的意思。”

“你不会生气吧？”

“没有啦，”罗渽民睫毛忽闪，

“我开心着呢。”

 

 

再轮班时，罗渽民每每经过院门，都会情不自禁注意值班室。李帝努爱笑，可站岗要严肃。偶尔两人对视，原本板着脸的人会飞快地勾起嘴角，一双笑眼又弯成月牙。

“今天累吗？”李帝努冲他做口型。

“累死了。”

他一副块晕倒的样子，夸张地吐吐舌头。

“菜鸡！”

张牙舞爪地挥舞拳头，罗渽民作势要冲进值班室打人。李帝努绷不住埋头憋笑，看得罗渽民也乐呵起来，背着手慢悠悠走进休息室。

真好，人好，心情也好。

好师兄凑近了问他：“怎么啦？最近都很开心的样子。”

“……没什么。”罗渽民心虚地摆弄眼前的喇叭：“我走啦，该轮到我上岗了。”

“可是你才回来休息不到五分钟。”

“啊？是嘛……呵呵……”罗渽民拿起喇叭又放下，最后索性紧紧握住，“没事啦，志愿工作也没多久了，我想多站两班岗。”

他一手揣着喇叭，一手撑着遮阳伞，又慢悠悠原路返回值班室。他的步子又轻又慢，像踩在棉花上一样舒坦又高兴。

 

 

 

 

李帝努会早早地等在院子门口，给他开门，路过他身边时阴阳怪气地学他说话的腔调，笑他跟家里通电话时，叮嘱弟弟要多喝牛奶才能长高，然而他本人却牛奶过敏。

相熟了的罗渽民爱唠叨，爱说话，爱黏着李帝努，他愈发觉得可爱。

“诶，你说，你投胎的时候是不是着急了？”

“师啊（啥）？”

嘴里塞着苹果的罗渽民口齿不清。

“投胎成了爱操心的老妈子，弟弟喝牛奶你都管。”

“窝勒意（我乐意）。”噘嘴，罗渽民睫毛忽闪忽闪地看向李帝努，一脸傲娇。

看得李帝努心痒。

两人并排坐在纪念堂的汉白玉台阶上，李帝努一时间失了语，强行夺过他手里的苹果以掩饰尴尬。可爱，想亲。

他这么想着，就趁罗渽民靠过来夺苹果的间隙靠了上去。

时间仿佛静止。罗渽民被突如其来的吻搞得晕头转向。眼珠子对在一起，他发现李帝努睫毛也很长，跟自己的扑棱在一起，不分伯仲。他的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的，忘记了离开。

李帝努只在他唇上压了两秒，放开时他看着罗渽民呆若木鸡的表情忍俊不禁。

“娜娜，别瞪我。”手指故意掐了两把鼓鼓囊囊的脸蛋肉。

罗渽民气红了耳朵根，起身追着他打。

“怎么知道我小名的！”

“你通电话外放，你家人都这么叫你，我能不听见吗！”

啊啊啊啊啊羞死了，罗渽民气得跳脚：“你你你就这么喊出来，我……我……”

“怎么？害羞？”

“啊啊啊啊我要打死你！”又羞又愤的罗渽民战斗力爆棚，绕着院子追李帝努。

“哎我去……”

哪个王八犊子在这里扔香蕉皮？罗渽民倒地时心里问候了这位朋友八辈祖宗。

“你没事儿吧？”

“都怪你，膝盖破了。”罗渽民心痛地捂着伤口。

“噗嗤……”再也忍不住，关切的表情变成了调笑。

“都怪我？”

“不然怪谁？”

“你自己要追着我的……”

这才注意到对方忍俊不禁的小表情。

“李！帝！努！”

“哎~在这儿呢~”一手接住他的绣花拳，李帝努坏笑着托住他下巴：“这么喜欢我的名字啊？”

“到底是喜欢名字，还是……喜欢李、帝、努？”

罗渽民扭头不语。他该继续生气的，可脸颊两片红晕出卖了他。

“哎哟哟，还脸红。”

“你丫！！……”

“嘘！”李帝努将手指堵上他嘴唇，“别喊了别喊了，嗓门就省着点儿用吧。瞧你，哑成啥样了还这么能咋呼。”

“我疼。”他冲他撒娇。

“抱你过去？”李帝努好整以暇地看着他耍赖的样子。

“不、不必了……我还不想让同学看见后原地爆炸……”

“上来吧，我背你。”

看着李帝努宽厚的脊背，一丝丝甜蜜涌上心头。罗渽民使劲一跳，那人稳稳托住。

院子里风景不错，罗渽民勾住他脖子，笑得满足。

“咳咳咳……被你这么一说，嗓子确实好疼啊。”

“给你熬些梨汤喝呗，明天带过来。”

“你还会做这个？”

“当然了，我可是无所不能。”

“多放冰糖。”

“不怕吃胖吗？”李帝努趁机吃豆腐掐他腿间肉，惹得罗渽民一阵哆嗦。

“别瞎动，小心掉下去……”

 

 

 

从没觉得日子过得这么快，站岗的时间仿佛被缩短，休息也总是一晃而过。

罗渽民一有空就会去找李帝努。李帝努会变着法儿给他做一些小玩意，有时候是针尖草折成的一只蚂蚱，有时候是柳树枝折成的草帽，简单的物什总能博得罗渽民开心。

罗渽民没空休息的时候，李帝努会跟着巡逻列队假装路过，在队尾偷偷塞给他一瓶饮料：

北冰洋，酸梅汁，冰可乐……不带重样的。

他乐意跟李帝努待在一起。他甚至觉得李帝努就好像一杯冰冰凉凉的果汁，光是靠近他就能令人心旷神怡。

以至于两人真正接吻的第一次，他都隐隐约约尝到了果汁甜味儿。

怎么会有这种念头？他觉得自己可能快疯了。

被叼住嘴唇细细啃咬，罗渽民仰头接受李帝努细密的亲吻。他坐在半人高的台阶上，李帝努站着，大手环住他的腰。亲吻很细，李帝努一下又一下吮吸着罗渽民的唇，将两片唇瓣嘬进嘴里，拿牙齿和舌尖亲吻爱抚。罗渽民招架不住这样仔细的吻，搭着他肩膀的手发虚。

亲吻发出的啧啧声游荡在角落，耳朵尖红得滴血。

“娜娜喜欢我吗？嗯？”

会上瘾。第一次被动，第二次回应，第三次讨要。罗渽民承认他心甘情愿陷入了名为李帝努的谜团，明明他没有对自己做什么，甚至连一句承诺都没有，但是他仍旧愿意沉迷其中。

他喜欢李帝努。

 

 

 

意外毫无征兆地发生在一个午后。已经三天没有看见李帝努了。

再一次冲值班室内张望无果，罗渽民鼓起勇气向新来的值班警卫询问。

“你找帝努啊？他出公差了，估计月底才能回来吧。”

罗渽民摩挲着志愿者挂牌，内心说不出的苦涩滋味儿。

他这才想起两人没有交换联系方式。他理所当然地认为每天都可以见面，可李帝努却先跑了。不知道他知不知道自己志愿服务就要结束的事儿，还记不记得要去划船的约定，有没有把自己放在心上。

总之，哪有人能逃的这么快。

罗渽民思来想去，在志愿工作最后一天想通了李帝努的不辞而别。从没确认过关系的关系，那大概就是不喜欢罢。既然如此，一声不吭地消失确实要比追问原因的道别更体面些。

罗渽民满头大汗地站在人群中，胃里翻江倒海，一阵阵往上反酸。

“李帝努。”他默念他的名字。

回忆的思潮如同海浪，他多想溺毙在里头。罗渽民手中的喇叭“啪嗒”掉落在地。

“渽民！”

 

 

 

 

“过度疲劳，加之有些低血糖导致的晕厥。建议多多休息。”

 

罗渽民难得过上清闲日子。一连几个星期受着他师兄的恩惠。他开玩笑说鸡汤不喝了不喝了，师兄你这真是拿我当孕妇养。

 

“好，我养你，可以啊。”

面前摆弄饭盒的师兄点点头，回答故意偏离重心。

鬼鬼，罗渽民喝汤的动作停滞在半空，喝也不是，放也不是。

“嗯……不是这个意思。”

罗渽民不敢看他。

“我是那个意思。”

“诶？”

“我喜欢你很久了。”

“师兄……”

“我喜欢你开怀大笑的样子，喜欢你孩子气的样子。”

隐忍了许久的情绪，师兄握住他的手。

“我很喜欢你啊。”

 

罗渽民对上他的眼睛。这双时时刻刻都自信温和的眼眸，原来也会因为自己而不安、焦虑和担惊受怕。

明明早就有所察觉，可他偏要自欺欺人。他不擅长处理这些事，就假装不知道，以为不说明不道破，关系就可以维持原状。对师兄是这样，对李帝努也是。

 

罗渽民辗转拿到了李帝努的电话。他盯着通话界面的11个数字发呆，嘴唇上干裂的死皮被咬了个口。

等不起，也不想等了。他拨通了电话。

事情做到这里，罗渽民打开房里的窗户，倒了杯水，然后坐到床上去等。附近的桂花树传来阵阵花香。秋风吹动着窗帘。他一手握着手机，随着“嘟——嘟”的声音，置身于毫无边际的冥想之中。

“喂？”

“是我……罗渽民。”

“……渽民。”

“最近还好么？”

“还不错。”

“嗯。”电话这头，床单被捏出褶皱。他们俩都没有说话，听着彼此的呼吸。

“我打给你……是想问你……”

“我要订婚了。”

“啊？”

“家里面介绍的朋友……认识有两年了。”

“哦……”

“……挑了好久的时间，最后还是打算在她生日那天办。”

“……挺好的。”

“其实挺着急的，但是双方父母都开心，也就随他们去了……我这次回去……”

什么都没问，也没挂断电话。罗渽民感觉到周围的世界渐渐失去了色彩。他听着电话那头喋喋不休，想从他的语气里揣测一些信息。但李帝努说的很平淡，就好像在跟老朋友分享他的生活。

“什么时候？”

“今年年底。”

“嗯。”

 

“渽民……我们之前……”

“挺开心的。”

李帝努想说之前的过往都是真的，但罗渽民没给他机会。

有什么假的真的，发生过的事情都是真的

他不知道什么时候结束的电话，也不知道自己祝福了他没有。关于李帝努的不辞而别，他有过很多种猜测，更过分的他都考虑过。所以他以为已经做好了足够的心理建设，但卸下下手机的那一刻，不争气的热泪还是大颗大颗往下掉。

所有的感官姗姗来迟，他的心被开了一道裂口，哭得喘不过气。

他再也不会见李帝努了。

 

 

 

美院的罗渽民跟学生会主席在约会。

一传十，十传百，整个学院的人都知晓了这件事情。

听说两个人甜甜蜜蜜，恋爱全然不顾他人眼光。

唯独本人闭口不提。

“不会……是真的吧？”

写生课上，李东赫探过画板，溜圆的双眼八卦地盯着面前忙活不已的人。

罗渽民不理他，全神贯注地观察不远处的石拱桥。秋风带起一片片落叶，罗渽民端着画笔补救越涂越萧瑟的画面，没有饱满的色彩。

“哎，你上次跟我说的那个警卫小哥，怎么样了？”

“没怎么样。”

李东赫悻悻地回到座位。对于师兄他是不愿承认，对李帝努他是急于撇清关系。李东赫突然有些同情那个学生会主席。闷葫芦只有碰冒儿才能开窍，李东赫觉得，要让罗渽民这小子开窍，他那个师兄兼学生会主席还是差了点。

“咳咳咳……太腻了吧……”

拿错了咖啡的罗渽民使劲砸吧嘴巴，看向李东赫的眼神苦大仇深。

“玛奇朵啊，哪像你，非要喝冰美式。”

“我乐意。”罗渽民撇撇嘴。他端起自己那杯，冰块混合着咖啡因，味道舒展至口腔每个角落。

“小孩子口味有什么好喝的？”

“这你就不懂了吧？”李东赫觑他一眼：

“有些人甜蜜味蕾是为了缓解生活苦闷，而有些人麻痹味蕾则是为了逃避生活。”

“你呢，渽民，你是哪种？”

 

 

 

 

坐落在市中心的街心公园，上次写生发现的好地方，适合晨跑。罗渽民把帽衫拉到脑袋顶，边跑边调整呼吸。热气氤氲在周身，立冬了。

 

不远处围了一堆人，难得给清冷的园子增添一丝热闹。好奇驱使罗渽民跑过去，原来是有人在义务写春联。

“大家排好队一个个来……”志愿者模样的女孩儿招架不住场面，动作慌忙。

“同志，你踩线了。”

罗渽民条件反射地看向地面。一条用黄色粉笔画上的简陋警戒线，歪歪曲曲地框出通道，而自己正正好踩在上面。

突然，所有的路人都熙熙攘攘地往前挤，询问着，叫喊着，还争吵起来，最后在拉着横幅的桌子前跌跌撞撞扶住桌沿。人人都这样急切和高兴，唯独罗渽民立在那儿，不知所措，凝望着站在冬青树下，刚刚朝他发话的人。冬青树上结满了冰霜，一处又一处，反射着冬日和煦的阳光。那些美丽的冰霜好似阳光洒下的金子。

在路人的吵闹声中，冬青树下的人朝他笑。他径直朝罗渽民走去。身着便装的他散发着随性，黑色刘海微微遮住眼睛，看不清表情。从未见过他这番模样的罗渽民觉得有些陌生。

 

 

“李帝努？”

“我在。”

罗渽民想问他你回来干什么，是订婚了吗？为什么还要来见他。

“你，一声不吭地逃跑了。”

“嗯，我是逃跑了。”

“你还跟我说你有一个认识两年了的女朋友，你要订婚……”

“我没订婚。”

李帝努想拉拉他的手。

“你自己说的。”罗渽民固执地盯着他。

“好吧，我确实那么说了。”李帝努解释道，“可是我没订婚。我……骗了你。”

“为什么？”

“因为我以为我回不来了……”李帝努有些局促不安地斟酌字句。

“这对于我们太难了。我很想跟你在一起，但接到突如其来的通知的那一晚，我才发现你跟一名军人在一起，要承担太多的不确定。所以我骗了你……对不起。”

“你简直是个坏蛋。”

“嗯，我承认。”

“你最烦。”

“是的，所以我又来找你了。”

“我竟然还在想着要不要原谅你。”

 

李帝努上前一步，将僵硬的人圈入怀中。痩了，用力抱着都被骨头硌得慌。

“娜娜可以再相信我一次吗？”

“凭什么？”

“凭我很喜欢你，每天都在想你。见不到你的每一天，思念都在吞噬着我。”

无数个失眠的夜晚，他都在疯狂地想念。

“让我做你男朋友，留在你身边，好不好？”

 

罗渽民盯着他，眼角微微泛红。

怪惹人可怜的。李帝努索性一手挑起他下巴，温热的唇就这么重重地落在他唇上。毫无防备的被锢住，他感受到李帝努的舌头敲开牙关，趁其不备滑入，在口腔里横冲直撞。

“你……别……”激烈亲吻的间隙，从喉头挤压出几声求饶：“这在外面呢……”

李帝努吻够了才放开他，恋恋不舍地嘬了两下，看他喘气。他太想念这个亲吻了，罗渽民泛着水光的唇瓣简直在引诱他犯罪。

 

他用乖巧的语气问：“真的？”

“什么真的？”满脑坏点子的李帝努没反应过来。

“你要做我男朋友啊！你刚说的！！”

“啊啊啊……当然是真的！”李帝努忙不迭安抚怀里即将暴走的人儿：“骗你是小狗。”

“你本来就……”

“哎哎哎，我00年，属龙的！”

“哼，幼稚鬼！”

“那你是什么？鼻涕精？”

李帝努好笑地看着一把鼻涕一把泪的罗渽民，替他擦了擦。

“是不是穿太少了啊？”

李帝努将他裹在羽绒服里，矮了半个头的罗渽民紧紧贴在他颈窝。

“给你打电话之后，我真的好难过。”罗渽民的声音闷闷的，埋在李帝努锁骨不愿意抬头。

“我知道……”

“你知道个屁。”

罗渽民重重一下打在他的背上。

“疼……打坏了怎么办？”

“你这体格还担心？”

“嘿嘿，不担心。”李帝努笑得明媚。

“随你打，小爷质量好着呢。”

说罢故意往前顶了顶，李帝努满意地看怀里人羞红了脸。

他将他搂得更紧。低头在额头落下轻巧的一吻。

 

“跟我回家？”

李帝努将人满满装进眼中，两人均是情动。

罗渽民弱弱地问：“你家吗……”

李帝努“嗯”了一声，手掌在他肚皮上轻抚，把热气尽数喷在他敏感的耳边：“想做早饭给你吃……”

卫衣很薄，他的手掌炽热得像烙铁一般，弄得罗渽民一阵气虚。

啊啊啊，光天化日耍流氓啊！手忙脚乱地去抓他的手，结果被人扣得更紧。

“先、先别这样……”

他知道李帝努忍了很久，他又何尝不是呢？几个月的分别没有冲淡感情一分一毫，反而在重逢时刻，日积月累的思念喷薄出胸口。其实之前好几次亲吻都比这次过分的多，但李帝努总会见好就收……这次好像不一样，也许他也在一直等待这一天吧。

等着扫清心里的顾虑，放心大胆地向他承诺，要跟他在一起。

他是个很骄傲的人呢。

罗渽民静了静，顺势在他脸侧偷了一口，“我同意了。”

“你好，我的男朋友。”

李帝努：“那男朋友现在可以带人回家吗？”

 

罗渽民看他，从他眼里能看到自己。

 

然后他听见自己轻声说：

“可以的。”


End file.
